


Fu*k you, you pretty bitch.

by omnomeevee



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnomeevee/pseuds/omnomeevee
Summary: Jungwoo and Cordelia had the same feeling from the beginning about each other. On one fateful day, the feeling was intensified, in the most Cordelia and Jungwoo way.





	Fu*k you, you pretty bitch.

From the moment they met, they knew.

They could feel it in the back of their neck. A tingle that raised the hair on their arms. A feeling in the pit of their stomach. They hadn’t even said a word to one another. They didn’t have to. They both knew. The look on their faces said it all. The ways their eyes examined each other, like they were looking at every detail. The way her hair fell, the way he carried himself. Everything about her made him question if she was real. She wondered if he always looking like that.

They knew they absolutely hated each other.

Jungwoo carried himself well and Cordelia hated the way that he sauntered around. His hair bounced with every move and he was almost always smiling. If it was anyone else, like Jaehyun for example, she wouldn’t even question the infectious happiness. But Jungwoo made her blood boil. She couldn’t explain it. There wasn’t much of a reason. His existence was enough.

Jungwoo felt the same, though if you didn’t pay attention to the smug glances and the insults they threw back and forth, you’d never be able to tell. Cordelia wasn’t afraid to let people know. Jungwoo was just better at hiding it.

Things got awkward when Seren would want her two best friends to come and hang out with her. They never fought over her attention, but Seren always would walk in at random times and they’d be at each other’s throats for breathing. She always got the same answer from Cordelia why she despised him.

“He’s just, him. I don’t know. He’s got better hair than me, he walks around like nothing bothers him. I just wanna take him and say ‘fuck you, you pretty bitch’. Like, for no particular reason.”

“You sound like you want to compliment him.”

“No, he likes himself too much to be able to take compliments.”

One of the biggest things between the two is they often disagreed. On what music to play, on where to go eat, on what character was the best from a T.V. show. Sometimes, Seren felt like they did it because they didn’t want to have anything in common. It was bad enough that they were Seren’s best friends. They’d attend get togethers but avoided each other at all costs. They were maybe too similar, Mark suggested one day. The same day that everyone thought they would become friends on a drunken Jungwoo’s behalf. He attempted to start talking to her, only to end his sentence calling her an idiot. The punch to the shoulder is the only thing Jungwoo remembers from that night.

Jungwoo finally gave Corelia a solid reason one day when he disagreed with her on one of the most precious things in her life.

For whatever reason, Jungwoo came with Mark to hang out with Seren at Cordelia’s house. Mark had gotten used to Ruckus forgetting who he was every time he moved, but Jungwoo wasn’t even aware she had a dog. So, when Ruc came rushing the door as he walked in, Jungwoo couldn’t help but let out a small scream.

“Oh my god, is that a rat?” He clung to the door as Seren came and picked Ruckus up to remove him from the walkway.

Cordelia poked her head out to look at who said that, her eyes narrowing when they landed on a startled Jungwoo. “Did you just call my dog a rat?”

“That’s..” He pulls himself off of the door, straighten out his shirt and fixing his hair. Cordelia grimaced at him. “That’s a dog?” He looks at the ball of fluff that Seren is holding. She nodded, tipping her head at him.

Mark sat back and looked at what was going on, knowing how much Cordelia loved the little thing. He knew that for Jungwoo, this wasn’t going to go well. On cue, Cord comes in and stares at Woo. “Are you questioning my dog?”

“Yes.” Jungwoo is glancing at Ruckus, trying to find something to compliment, but the poor scruffy dog bares his teeth and Jungwoo looks back at Cordelia with a face of disgust. “He’s… cute... I guess..”

“You guess?”

“Yeah… Like, an ugly cute..”

“Oh I’m sorry Jungwoo..” Seren can see Cor’s face twist. Rucky was her pride and joy, even before Betty. Jungwoo glances at Seren, then at Mark, knowing he said something to set her off. “Not everyone can be as pretty as you.”

“Did you just compliment me?” Jungwoo laughs, knowing very well she didn’t mean it like that. He crosses his arms. “Really, it’s that bad that I don’t think he’s the cutest dog?”

“He can hear you!” Cordelia covers Ruckus’ ears like he can understand what any of them are saying. Jungwoo just shakes his head. “You’re worse than a pile of flaming shit, ya know?”

“I’m trying to ask you an actual question.”

“And I’m avoiding it.”

“I can tell. And you called me pretty.” He places his hand on Cor’s forehead, pretending to check for a fever.

She swatted him away, “And I wish I could take it back,” Cordelia looks at Seren and Mark, who have just been watching this go down. She looks back at Jungwoo, and he rolls his eyes. Cordelia lets out a groan. “You’re cocky.”

“Someone’s gotta like me,” He raises his eyebrow at her.

“I hate you. Like, I really, honestly hate you.”

“Why? I’m lovely.”

“I regret a lot of things…” Cordelia stares him down, squinting at him. “This conversation is now at the top of the list.”

And even though they tried to set their differences aside for the sake of Seren’s sanity, the conversation always came up after. At dinners at home. At lunches in public. At outings that everyone went on. They bickered like a married couple and Mark had even tried to set up a time for them to talk out their differences. It only led to Mark having to hold Cordelia back from strangling Jungwoo, as Woo cackled to himself. The fact that Jungwoo called Ruckus an ‘ugly cute’ got brought up even when he wasn’t around. It especially got brough up when he'd compliment other animals on how cute they were. Seren tried to convince Cordelia to give him another shot, maybe the two of them would get along if they actually talked instead of fought. Jungwoo even sat down one day with them to try and work their differences out, for Seren, of course. There was a solid five minutes of civil talking before they went into bickering. They eventually settled to agree on one thing: Disagreeing. Cordelia still covers Ruckus' ears when the words ugly or Jungwoo are said. 


End file.
